


Dear Maine,

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash writes letters to Maine in prison. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Maine,

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "I dreamt about you last night." Goes with the tumblr rvb-fics.

I dreamt about you last night, Maine. About what is under that helmet. What was under it. Before.

When Epsilon was ripped out of my head it left scars in more ways than one. In my nightmare I could see those scars on you. Tenfold. After all, I can only imagine what it must have been like to have all the AI forcefully ejected from your head at once. Were you even in there? I planned to die with you, but for all I know, you could have been dead already. I thought I was, after Epsilon.

Now I’m rotting in a prison cell. The only human interaction I have is with the guards and my dreams about you, or Epsilon, or Allison. Sometimes there are flashes of things I think I’ve seen before, but then I remember I haven’t. Whether they’re good dreams or nightmares, they’re all torture.

They tell me that you’re still alive, but I can’t help but wonder what they’ve done to you. All of them. The Director, the Counselor, the AI, the other freelancers, the chairman… me. I’m just as guilty as they are.

It didn’t seem obvious before, but after Sigma maybe it was never really you in control. And I didn’t even notice. I’m sorry. When we work together again like they say we will, I’ll pay better attention. I’ll help fix you. You can be yourself again like you are in my dreams. Maybe then I can give you all these letters.


End file.
